Out of the Darkness
by IrishAnnie71
Summary: Part 9 of The Fair Maiden Series. When Cade goes Missing Eddie and Liz search for him


Author Notes

It's been on my mind for years to rewrite all my old First Wave fic so I have eventually gotten around to it.

Summary; Part 9 of The Fair Maiden Series in which journalist Elizabeth Baker helps Cade and Eddie to expose the alien conspiracy.

When Cade goes missing Eddie and Liz search for him.

Timeline; Takes place e after Normal Illinois.

Disclaimer:- Characters and First Wave Title are the property of First Wave Productions and Pearson TV. Cade Foster, Crazy Eddie, Hannah and The Gua are the property of Chris Brancato, Larry Sugar and Francis Ford Coppola. Elizabeth Baker and the other characters as well as the plot belong to me and will not be used without my permission. (November 2000/March 2001 - rewritten October 2019). ©

\\\\\/

Out of the Darkness

Eddie leaned back in his chair. His squeezy stress ball going a mile a minute in his left hand as he rapidly typed on his computer with his right. His headset dangling around his neck ready to be activated. Blowing his cheeks out he dropped the stress ball on to the floor and put the headset on his head. He pressed redial but all he got was a ringing tone. He couldn't stand it any longer. He hadn't heard from Foster in two days and that concerned him as they kept in contact several times a day when Cade was out in the field. He had been investigating alien activity in a small town in Indiana but it had turned out to be a dead end and had called him to say he was on his way back. He let out another sigh as he tried Cade's cellphone again but still no connection. He decided to call Elizabeth Baker. Maybe Cade had stopped by to see her in Cincinnati.

Her cell phone rang quietly as she worked on an article at her desk at the newspaper. She glanced at it and saw that it was caller unknown. She normally didn't answer those types of calls as they were usually crank calls.

"Elizabeth Baker, Hello," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Eliza Jane, it's Eddie," he said over the line.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong? Why are you calling me? " It was strange for him to her as he usually emailed her or Cade would call if he needed her.

"Liz, have you heard from Foster?" Eddie asked over the phone. She sat up in her chair and glanced around the busy newspaper office. People were either on their phones or rushing around trying to meet their deadlines. She got to her feet and went out to the fire escape so no one would hear the conversation.

"No, I haven't spoken to him in a couple of weeks. Why?" she asked.

"Cade was in Indiana checking out a lead. He was due back here 2 days ago. I thought he might have stopped to see you on his way back."

"No, he hasn't called me. He knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure he is fine," Liz said trying to reassure Eddie.

"Liz, What if the cops or the aliens have Cade."

She realised that Eddie was not just being his usual paranoid self. He was genuinely concerned about his friend. She had never heard him call Cade by his first name before. He usually referred to him as "Foster".

"Eddie, calm down, where was he?" she asked.

"Cedar Grove, Indiana. "

"What name was he going under?"

"Stephen Granger."

"Where are you?" asked Liz

"Kentucky. We were going to meet in Concord." Eddie said.

"Well Cedar Grove is less than an hour from Cincinnati. I can drive down there tonight, see what I can find out. I can meet up with you sometime tomorrow?" Liz said.

"That's great Liz. Thanks," Eddie said hanging up the call.

"There you are," a voice said behind her as she walked back to the office. She smiled as she turned to see Nick standing behind her. 'I've been looking all over for you. "

"Here I am," she smiled placing her hand on his chest as he pulled her closer to him. She laughed softly as he playfully squeezed her ass.

"I heard about you being shortlisted for another Crucible Award," he said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She let out a short sigh. "It's not that important."

He stared at her with some incredulity. "Not that important? It's one of the major awards for Investigative journalism and you are saying it's not important?"

"I mean in the grand scheme of things, with the invasion and all..."

He grinned. "So what do you say we go out tonight and celebrate? "

"I can't tonight. I was just on my way out," she replied

"Where are you going?" he asked as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.

She giggled as she quickly glanced around to make sure no one was around before kissing him lightly on the lips. "Cedar Grove,' she said pulling away from him.

"Cedar Grove? " he asked with a frown. "What the hell is in Cedar Grove?" His eyes widened when a realization hit him. "It's him...You're going to be with him! "

She glanced around again before pulling him back through the fire exit door. "Something's wrong. He's gone missing... "

"So let the cops deal with it...oh that's right...you can't...he's a wanted murderer..."

" Nick! " Liz exclaimed in surprise at his attitude.

"So are you going to follow him around forever?"

"He's missing Nick. He needs me." Her eyes searched his face trying to figure out what was going on with him. "I love you. But this is something I have to do. "

He pulled her closer with a hand on her waist. " Let me come to Cedar Grove with you. "

"You have that photo shoot to do with the Cincinnati Reds mascot tomorrow, " she smirked.

"One minute I'm shooting photos in a war zone, the next it's a photo shoot with a guy in a rubber suit," he said rolling his eyes.

"The things we do for our craft," she teased.

"I'm tired of having him interfere in our lives Liz... "

"That's not fair Nick. He's... "

"Yeah I know. He's the saviour of the world. Right?" he replied with a bitterness in his voice. He moved over to the door and placed his hand on the handle. He looked back at her as she stood with her hand on the railing beside the fire escape. "I need you too Liz. "

\\\\\/

She drove to Cedar Grove shortly after. She hoped Eddie was just being paranoid and nothing had happened to Cade. After everything the three of them, especially Cade and Eddie, had been through together it didn't seem right that something should happen to Cade. After all he is the "Twice Blessed Man" predicted by Nostradaus to save the planet from an alien invasion. She also thought about Nick. She was as sure as she could be about her feelings for him but she hated the way they had left things between them.

She arrived in the small town soon after dusk and checked into the motel that Cade had been staying at. When she signed the register she checked to see if he had been staying there. She recognised his handwriting signed in the name of Stephen Granger.

She didn't know where to start looking but decided to check the hospital first.

"Excuse me, my name is Liz, I am looking for my brother. I understand he was staying in the town. We haven't heard from him in a couple of days and I was wondering if..." Liz said to a nurse at the reception desk.

"I'm sorry, miss. I've only just come on a duty and I still have to go through all the charts," the nurse said.

"This is very important. I need to find my brother," Liz said.

"Look, I am very busy. You are going to have to come back tomorrow when I have all the charts sorted out."

"Can you tell me who was on duty before you?" she asked. "And where I can find her?"

"Nurse Morrison is going on vacation tomorrow."

"Can you tell me where she lives. Please this is very important," pleaded Liz.

The nurse sighed but gave her the address.

"Eddie, Cade was here . He was staying in the motel but there is no trace of him now. I checked the police station and came up with nothing. I also checked the hospital but they couldn't tell me anything. I'm going to see the nurse who was on duty the last couple of days," Liz said to Eddie on the cell phone.

"Ok, I'm on the road now. The Caddy is acting up so it is going to take me a bit longer to get there, but I'lll call you when I do," replied Eddie.

"Ok, I'll let you know what I come up with," she said to Eddie ending the call.

/\\\\\

She sat in the car at the address that was given to her. She picked up her cellphone and pressed Nick's number onto the keypad but didn't hit the dial button. She held it in her hand looking at the number before she exhaled slowly and she put the phone back in her purse. This would have to wait till later. She glanced at the piece of paper she had left on the passenger seat and made sure she was at the right address.

She knocked on the door of the small row house. A small swing seat hung from the rafters on one side while colourful pot plants surrounded the porch. She knocked again when there was no answer the first time. She stood at the steps of the house surveying the area when the door wally opened by a thin woman in her 40's. Her graying hair was tied back in a bun.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Baker. The hospital gave me your name. I'm trying to track down my brother. He was in this town the last time we heard from him but we need to find him. It's very important. Could you help me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm going on vacation tomorrow. I'm very busy," The woman said beginning to close the door.

"Please it's very important! It's a matter of life or death. The on duty nurse at the hospital said you would know about any people being brought in."

"I really am very busy," said the other woman.

"Kelly? Isn't it? This is important," pleaded Liz.

The nurse looked at the young woman in front of her and saw the concern on her face. She let out a long sigh. "What did he look like?" she asked.

"He's in his 30's, about 5'10", has short brown hair, blue eyes. He has two scars. One beside his right eye and one on his chin," replied Liz.

Kelly smiled. "Yes, we had a John Doe matching that description brought in a couple of days ago. We were about to contact the police to see if we could get an identification. Come on we'll go back to the hospital."

"Thank you Kelly!" Liz said with a smile as the other woman took a light jacket from the stairs and left the house.

\\\\\/

She stared through the window of the small hospital room. Cade was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. A large bandage wrapped around his head. "That's him! What happened to him?"

"He was found down by the old bridge which partially collapsed. We think a beam hit him or something when it collapsed. He has a concussion. He has no memory of who he is or what he was doing there. There was no identification on him." Kelly said.

"He has amnesia!" exclaimed Liz.

"Yes, but the head wound is not that bad. It seems something is blocking the will to remember, some kind of trauma. Do you know if he has suffered from anything like that in recent times?" asked Kelly.

Liz looked through the window at the man lying in the bed. Besides being framed for the murder of his wife, escaping a mental hospital and trying to expose an alien conspiracy while on the run. She shook her head. "No."

"Well he needs his rest. You can come and visit tomorrow," Kelly said.

"Thanks," Liz said taking one last look through the window and then went out to call Eddie.

"What are you saying Liz? Are you saying he has amnesia?" a stunned Eddie asked over the phone.

"Yes, the nurse said he has a concussion. She said he is blocking some kind of trauma," Liz said.

"Well we know what that trauma is. Did you tell the nurse?" asked Eddie.

"No. We have to get him outta there Eddie," Liz said.

"I know. I should be there by the afternoon. We'll figure something out," Eddie said relieved that Cade had been found but concerned about his friend's condition.

"They will let me talk to him tomorrow." Liz said saying goodbye to Eddie and going back to her motel room.

/\\\\\

She looked through the window at Cade who was sitting in the armchair beside his bed. "You can go in now," the doctor said flipping through some pages in a chart. "But don't try and force him to remember. We need to let his memories come back by naturally."

Liz nodded as she entered the room. "Hi."

Cade looked up at her from his armchair. His blue eyes were lost and confused. "Hello? Are you another doctor?"

"I'm Liz. I'm a friend," she said sitting on the bed.

"I thought the doctor said you were my sister," he said looking even more confused.

"That's what I told them," she replied.

"Why did you say that?" Cade asked.

"Because I was looking for you and thought they wouldn't tell me anything if I said I wasn't your sister."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"You went missing, we were concerned," answered Liz.

"We?"

"Eddie called me. He was worried," she said hoping it would jog his memory.

"Who's Eddie?" he asked.

"He's a friend," answered Liz

Cade suddenly grabbed his head and moaned quietly. "Could you call the nurse? My head is killing me!" .

Liz called the nurse who came straight away and gave him medication to stop the pain.

"You are going to have to leave now. I gave him a strong sedative which will let him sleep for a few hours."

"When can I bring him home?" asked Liz.

"Not until he begins to remember. His condition is still serious at this stage"

"How long will that take?" asked Liz.

"Well it could be from a couple of days, weeks, ..." replied the nurse.

"What?" exclaimed Liz.

"The brain is a very complex organ..." the nurse started to explain.

"Is there any way we can have him transferred?" interrupted Liz.

"Yes, but I wouldn't risk transferring him now. He is not well enough. You can come back later this evening."

/ /\\\\\

She met up with Eddie that afternoon in his trailer. He listened in disbelief as she told him everything she had been told.

"We have to get him out of there," he said. "This could be some sort of alien plan."

"That's what I was thinking," Liz said. "They have him on strong painkillers and sedatives for the pain. How are we going to get him out, Eddie?"

"We'll just have to break him out," Eddie said.

"How do you suggest doing that?" asked Liz.

"Dunno, none of us are the master thieves here. We'll think of something," he said.

She sighed as she sat back on the red leather couch and picked up her cellphone. There were no calls from Nick. She ran her fingers through her hair as she put it back down again. Eddie glanced at her as she leaned her hand against her head. "What's wrong Eliza Jane?"

"It's nothing," she said with a sigh grabbing a cushion and held it against her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, " she sighed. She saw that he was watching her. "It's Nick! We had a...disagreement. "

"Let me guess. It was about you coming out here to look for Foster? "

She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Eddie went over and sat beside her. "You are one of the most amazing women I know. Brave, courageous, loyal. He's just an ass if he can't see that. But I know you love him."

"I can understand his reasoning Eddie, I do..but this is too important...there's an invasion to stop...and it's just...I don't know...I don't know anymore," she replied turning to look at him.

"Once we get Foster out of there and get his memories back you are going to go back home...and talk it out with Nick. He may be an ass but.. damn...he's one lucky guy...he has you!" Eddie grinned as he squeezed her hand. She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

/ /\\\

They went back to the hospital that evening. The plan was for Eddie to create a diversion at the reception desk and Liz to make a run for it with Cade.

Liz watched as Eddie created a commotion at the reception desk. He reached over and pushed a pile of charts onto the floor while shouting at them about the lack of facilities and medication for people who had paranoid tendencies. Which then turned into a rant about how the government were watching every move it's citizens made. Security was called and he was escorted out of the hospital.

While this was going on, Liz went into Cade's room and told him to come with her. She grabbed the painkillers on the locker as well. She helped him climb down the fire escape and run to Eddie's Caddy and waited for him to come back.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Cade as they went back to the trailer.

"Your name is Cade Foster..." Eddie began to say.

"She told me it was Stephen," Cade was looking very confused.

"That was the name you were going under," explained Eddie.

"This is really confusing," Cade said holding his head.

"What happened at the old bridge? Do you recall anything?" asked Eddie.

"Nothing. Can I have a painkiller?" he asked. "My head is starting to hurt again"

"Sure," Liz said taking them out of her bag and was about to give one to him when Eddie stopped her.

"I think plain old aspirin may do the trick," he said. "I want to analyse these to see what the primary component is."

"Do you have to be so paranoid?" asked Cade.

"It's a way of life, man," Eddie replied. "You better get some sleep."

"There is one thing that I can see in my mind when I am asleep," Cade said as Eddie helped him to the bunk where he sometimes slept when they were on the road.

"What?" asked Eddie.

"I can see a beautiful dark haired woman. It feels like I know her, that there is some sort of connection with her," Cade said. "Do you know who she is?"

"That was your wife, Hannah," Eddie replied.

"Was?" asked Cade.

"She died over a year and a half ago," Liz said.

"How did she die?" asked Cade.

Eddie looked at Liz and then back at Cade.

"We can talk about this in the morning. Here take these for the pain," he said giving him some aspirin and a sedative to help him sleep. He took them and soon fell asleep on the bunk.

Eddie and Liz went outside to talk. "I'll start an analysis on those pills tonight. It looks like I will be up for most of the night doing it. "You can stay here if you want."

"I was going to take a look down by the bridge to see if I can come up with an answer to what happened. I have a motel room in town. I may as well stay there. Give me a call if anything happens. I'll keep the cell turned on," she replied.

"Sure, see you tomorrow," Eddie said going back into the trailer.

\\\\\/

She drove down to the old bridge and took a look around. Part of the bridge had collapsed into the river below. She examined the boards that served as the walkway and found that they were rotten. She sighed as she stood up. A damp mist was beginning to form and she shivered involuntarily as she made her way back to her car.

The TV in her motel room played quietly as she took out her laptop to work on the story she was currently working on. She bit on a thumbnail when she picked up her phone for the umpteenth time that evening. She sighed as she leaned back in the chair. She tapped her hand against the table and picked the phone up again.

A knock on the door startled her and she got out of her chair to answer it. She was surprised to see Nick leaning against the door frame.

"Nick?"

"Can I come in?"

She stood back to let him by. " did you know I was here? "

"Only hotel in Cedar Grove and I saw your car out the front. " He stood in the middle of the room. "Any news on Cade?"

"He was in the hospital but is at Eddie's now. He has amnesia," she replied .

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"They think he will make a full recovery though...what are you doing here? "

"I came to see I 'm sorry and I was an idiot," he replied with wry grin.

"You were," she smirked.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked looking at her with hope in his eyes.

She pushed her lips together and took his hand. "We need to talk."

They both sat at the small round table in the corner of the room. Liz sat forward with her toes pointed to the floor. "Nick. This isn't just about me and you. We need to look at the bigger picture...which is the invasion."

He lowered his head before lifting it to look at her. "I know."

"Maybe having a relationship at this time may not be the..."

"Are you saying you want to end this?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No...I don't." She reached out to touch his cheek. "But I need you to understand why I am in this!"

He took the hand that was caressing his cheek. "So tell me then."

"They killed my father Nick." her voice was barely a whisper as she continued. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she wiped them away. "I've seen what they have done to people...to Cade... to me...once you go through something like that..." She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly as if to dispel the images. She opened them again and gazed at him. "Once you go through something like that...you become a different person...I'm doing this because they hurt people without...regard for their lives...they are ruthless and they won't stop! Don't you see Nick? Unless we stop the Gua's experiments they're gonna invade...and destroy us."

He sat back in his chair staring at her as if seeing her in a new light. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such an ass. "

She took his hand and clutched it tightly. 'Yes you were. But you also wanted to protect me. And I love you for that. And I guess I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I'm sorry too. "

"You don't have to apologize for anything Liz, " he said caressing her cheek with his other hand. They leaned in closer to each other as their foreheads touched against each other. He kissed the top of her head before moving his lips down to meet hers.

\\\\\/

_He could see her running towards him and he lifted her up and hugged her and kissed her. She was laughing in that way that made him love her even more. He kissed her gently on the lips running his fingers through the dark curls in her hair. Her brown eyes looked up at him as he did so. He told her that he loved her._

_It all changed suddenly. He saw her lying on the floor..._

Cade sat up in the bunk with a shout. His face glistening with sweat as his heart raced and his breaths were short and ragged.

Startled at the sound Eddie looked around to see him sitting up on the bunk.

"Are you all right, Foster?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I had that dream again, about my wife. It's the same one that I have been having since I was admitted to the hospital. It is just too confusing..." Cade's voice trailed off.

"What was the dream about?" asked Eddie.

"We seem happy and very much in love but suddenly it changes. I see her lying on the floor. She's dead..." he suddenly looked up at Eddie. "Did I kill my wife?" he asked.

"No," sighed Eddie.

"There are other images, the police, a book of some kind, an institution," he held onto his head. "What's happened to me?"

"You were framed for Hannah's murder," Eddie said cautiously knowing that reliving that trauma would be as painful as the real occurrence.

"Why? Who would do that?" asked Cade as tears formed in his eyes.

"It was a conspiracy," replied Eddie.

"I don't understand," Cade whispered.

"I know," Eddie said gently.

"Who would do this?"

"A year and a half ago you found a book by a man called Nostradamus. This guy has been dead for 500 years but the book was full of his lost prophecies. They predicted that an alien force would invade the planet..."

"Aliens. That's crazy," Cade said.

"That's what everyone else says. The prophecies guide us to the various experiments that the alien's are carrying out. We are trying to wake people up to the danger that lies ahead."

"Do you realise how crazy this sounds?" Cade asked.

"I know. Look we can talk about this is the morning. You better get some rest to build your strength up."

"OK," Cade said lying back down on the bunk and closing his eyes. Eddie sat looking at his friend for a while aware of the pain that he was going through.

\\\\\\\/

After she said goodbye to Nick early the next morning she went to the trailer. She felt happy that they had talked things through and that she had given him an understanding of why it was important to her for them all to stop the invasion

Eddie was hanging his clothes out on the washing line when she got there. He was exhausted as he had been analyzing the pills and wanted to check on Cade throughout the night.

"You look tired," she said looking at him with some concern .

"Rough night," he replied turning to look at her.

"Why?" asked Liz.

"He had a dream, well more like a nightmare. I told him about Hannah's death and the invasion."

"How did he take it?"

"I don't know if we should be reliving the trauma over again. He only recently stopped feeling guilty for Hannah's death. This could push him over the edge," Eddie said running his hand through his thick curly hair.

She placed her hand on his arm with a smile. "We'll help him through it. "

They saw that Cade was sitting up in the bunk when they went back into the trailer.

"How are you today?" asked Liz.

"My head doesn't hurt as much as it has," he replied.

"The results of those pills are in," Eddie said looking at the computer screen.

"What are they?" asked Liz.

"Well they are a strong sedative, if they are taken in large amounts they can cause memory loss. At least one of those people in that hospital is an alien and set up Foster to come here,"

"They were looking for the book," Liz said.

"Probably,"

"Who do you think is the alien, Liz?" asked Eddie.

"Well I would say it was that first nurse I spoke to. The other one was too helpful,"

"Well, maybe she is the one that we are looking for," Eddie said.

"Maybe, I am going to check it out anyway," Liz said.

Eddie and Cade watched as she left the trailer.

"What does she do?" asked Cade.

"She's a journalist. She helps us out sometimes. You helped her investigate her father's death," explained Eddie.

"Did she and I ever...?" asked Cade.

"Yeah, a while back" Eddie said

"What about now?" asked Cade

"No, you both decided to be friends. She's dating a guy called Nick now," Eddie said.

"Did you know my wife?" asked Cade.

"No. We met about a month after you escaped from the institution."

Oh. What did we do with the book I found?" asked Cade.

"We hid it," replied Eddie.

"Where?" asked Cade.

"We'll talk about that some other time." Eddie didn't want to discuss the location of the book in case someone was listening. Liz didn't even know where it was. She said she didn't want to know when the subject had came up before between the two men. She had said it was best if she didn't know where it was.

"What do we do now?" asked Cade.

"We wait till you feel better, go back on the trail. Try and stop the invasion," Eddie said.

"What if we don't?" asked Cade.

"If we don't 19 million humans will die on the first day," Eddie said.

"My God," exclaimed Cade.

"Here, start reading the journals that we post on the web site. It might jog your memory."

Cade rubbed his head as he watched Eddie bring up The Paranoid Times website. "Maybe it is better off if I don't."

Eddie looked back at him from his place at the computer. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I don't want to remember what has happened to me," Cade said getting onto his feet.

"You've got to. This is your fight!" Eddie exclaimed.

"No. I don't want to remember! " Cade said as his eyes flashed in anger.

"Foster, You have to," Eddie said

Tears rolled down Cade's face as he sat back down and put his head in his hands. "I don't. I don't want to know. I don't want to remember...this is too damn hard."

"I know it's hard and that is what makes it all the more difficult but you have to face up to the memories, face those demons. You won't be alone. I'm here and so is Liz. We'll help you through this." Eddie said putting his hand on Cade's shoulder and pulling his friend towards him as he wept.

\\\\\/

"Excuse me. I'm Elizabeth Baker from The Ohio Chronicle, " she showed her press ID to the nurse at the hospital.

"Weren't you here the other day? Looking for your brother?" The nurse said glancing at the ID.

" Yes, " replied Liz. "He's not my brother."

"I know, " the nurse said. "He's the Twice Bless'd man. And you are The Fair Maiden."

Liz stared at her for a moment in shock."How did...how did you know?"

" I knew who he was when he was brought in, " explained the nurse. "That's why I never contacted the police. I've been following his journals for over a year."

"How do I know that you're not an... " Liz start to say.

"How do you know that I'm not an alien?" smiled the other woman as Liz nodded her head.

"Watch this!" She picked up a scissors from under the counter and holding her hand in front of Liz she cut the center of her palm with it. They both watched as blood seeped from the wound. "I'm human!" She grabbed a band aid from the cabinet behind her and applied it to her hand. "And if you don't believe this then let's try this! " She picked up a salt packet which she had used when she had gotten her lunch.

"You don't have to do that," smiled Liz putting her hand on the nurse's arm.

"And you should know I've been spreading word of the invasion since I started reading the journals. You and Cade are an inspiration!"

Liz smiled at the other woman. "Thank you. We are doing our best to stop this invasion!"

"I pray to God that you do," she replied.

\\\\\/

"Hey," Liz said to Eddie when she went back to the trailer . He was drinking a jolt coke while typing on his computer.

"What did you find out?" He asked turning around in his chair.

"The first nurse just so happened to be a Believer, " Liz said with a grin.

"That's terrific!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Where's Cade?"

"He went down to the river. He got his memory back. He just has to face up to the memories over again."

"I'll go and talk to him," Liz said going out of the trailer.

She walked down to the riverbank and saw Cade sitting on the grass looking at the fast moving river He looked sad and deep in thought. She sat down beside him.

"I can remember everything Liz. Getting those memories back are just as painlful as experiencing the real thing. I can't go through this all again, Liz,"

She put her arm around his shoulder."Did I tell you I was in Chicago a few weeks back?"

"No,"

"I went to visit Hannah's grave. I put flowers on them. Told her they were from you," she said.

Cade looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Liz. You are a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you or Eddie. "

"It's because we care about you. We care about what happens to you," she said soft ly.

He got to his feet holding his hand out to help her up. "C,mon we have work to do," he said putting his arm around her as they walked back to the trailer.

_We still don't know what happened to me down by the old bridge. That part of my memory is a blank. It was hard to face up to the memories of the last year and a half. Sometimes I think that maybe I was better off not knowing. But there is one thing I do know. That Eddie and Liz cared enough about me to help me face up to it. They took me out of the darkness. This has also made me more determined than ever to prevent the alien invasion. If not for me but for them._


End file.
